


Home

by aloesundays



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloesundays/pseuds/aloesundays
Summary: Spending light years away from each other was rough. Singing to each other and dancing around the kitchen was not.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> For Midnight! Hope you like it <3

Lance heard the front door to the apartment open followed by the jangling of keys being dumped into the little lion shaped dish on the side table next to the entrance. There was a shuffling then the thud of boots as they hit the floor, then the padding of feet across the hardwood floor. 

He smiled. Keith was finally home.  
\---  
Keith could smell the food from outside the apartment. After six months of space food, Keith looked forward to Lance’s cooking. 

As Keith made his way to the kitchen, he could hear the knife hitting the cutting board with each cut. 

He stood at the entryway for a moment, taking in the scene before him. The sun was just beginning to set, casting the kitchen in a warm, orange glow. The kitchen had changed since the last time Keith was home, no doubt a result from Allura and Hunk’s tinkering. There were several new cookbooks lining the top shelf. One of the cookbooks was sitting open and from the looks of it, Lance had already spilt sauce on one of the pages. There was an array of vegetables littering the counter from the little garden out on the balcony, and from the looks of it, it was coming along nicely. There was a flower arrangement on the kitchen table, likely a gift from Allura. Lance really did like those flowers. 

There were several pictures from their adventures along the wall, the most recent from their trip to the Balmera when Lance got stuck underground with a couple kids who didn’t really know the system all that well. It was Lance who finally came up with a plan to get them out, much to their parents’ relief. After that, the group of kids refused to separate from Lance, following him around and laughing at his jokes, even the lame ones. 

Keith smiled softly at the memory. 

Keith closed the gap between them. He wrapped his arms around Lance and buried his face between Lance’s shoulder blades, finally feeling like he was home. Keith took a deep breath, the overwhelming joy he felt at being back getting to him. 

Lance leaned into the embrace, “Rough trip?” Keith could hear the smile on his face.  
\---  
No answer, only the feel of Keith’s head as he nodded. 

Lance smiled softly. 

Lately, Keith had been so busy with aid missions that each time he came home, he always collapsed onto the couch and snored the evening away despite Keith’s protests that he absolutely did not snore. 

Lance wiggled his arm free from Keith’s hold and scooped the last of the vegetables into the pot. 

“What have you been up to?” Keith asked as if he did not already know. It was just good to hear Lance’s voice without lightyears between them. 

Lance knew. Lance always knew and that was why he went on a long and detailed description of his day. Lance told Keith about his assignment with Allura and Shiro and their project to give Earth a place at the peace talks and turn it into an international hub. 

Keith smiled as Lance rambled on about the assignment. 

Although there was no need for Voltron, their work was far from over. They had to work to build intergalactic relationships in the aftermath of the fight with the Galran empire. It was a daunting task, and yet, Keith had hope. 

It was the same hope that made Keith tighten his grip around Lance, never wanting to let go.  
\---  
Keith’s mind was somewhere else. He only tightened his grip around Lance whenever he thought about something sappy. Lance couldn’t blame him. Afterall, Lance was just as lovestruck. 

Lance reached for a wooden spoon, signaling Keith to loosen his grip. Lance scooped up soup onto the spoon and held it up to Keith as an offering. 

“Tastes good,” Keith said softly. 

Lance set the spoon back on the counter and returned the embrace. Keith pulled him closer and rested his head on Lance’s shoulder, content to be in the arms of his love. 

There were days out in space that Keith desperately wished Lance had come. Although they had video transmissions to talk to, none of those things matched up to the real thing, to home. Keith took a deep breath, inhaling the aroma of the apartment, of food prepared carefully, always carefully. 

They stood silently in each other’s embrace. 

“Besame, besame mucho,” Lance began softly, gently swaying. 

“Como si fuera esta noche la última vez,” Keith sang into his shoulder. 

"Que quiero sentirte muy cerca mirame en tus ojos verte junto a mi," Lance sang. 

Keith pulled back and Lance found himself looking into eyes that reflected the universe. At first glance, it was easy to mistake Keith for the rough, silent type. It was easy to mistake him for cold. 

That wasn’t it at all. Past the anger, past the outbursts, past the seeming distance, there was a kind soul who felt deeply. At his core, Keith was a caring person, and Lance loved him very much. 

It was easy to see how much Keith loved Lance as they twirled around the apartment, singing to each other in Spanish. A gentle touch here. A gentle touch there. A finger ghosting over a Galra mark, and thumbs gently caressing Altean marks with great care. 

Dancing, dancing, dancing in the evening sun and rejoicing in each other's company. They held one another like something meant to be revered, to be worshiped. 

"Besame," Keith sang as he dipped Lance. 

Lance was not a heartbreaker. He was too sweet. He had terrible pick-up lines and could be incredibly dorky. 

Their time together as part of Voltron showed just how thoughtful and talented Lance was. Lance had been able to find the words to encourage Allura when the team was being held down by gravity in Naxzela and all seemed lost. Being lost in space together and after seemingly losing Shiro, Lance had put his trust into Keith as the leader of Voltron. It was one of the purest acts of faith Keith had experienced, and he loved Lance for it. 

Voltron had forged their relationship into a strong one. Most importantly, those difficult moments demonstrated that at his core, Lance was devoted to his loved ones. 

"Besame mucho," Lance sang back as he dipped Keith in return. 

They danced around in the kitchen, singing and twirling each other around, enjoying the moment. A side step here, an elaborate dance step there, an elaborate dip there because they trusted each other. They were so caught up in each other, they didn’t notice the smoke alarm go off. 

“Oh, no! The soup!” Lance dashed towards the stove, rushing to turn it off, fanning the smoke away. When he removed the lid from the pot, he was met with a dark, gooey mess. If Hunk found out about this, he’d tease Lance about it for weeks, if not months. 

Keith came up beside Lance and peered into the pot, “That looks gross.” 

Lance frowned as he placed the pot in the sink. It was going to be a nightmare to scrub. 

“Let’s order take out,” Keith nudged his shoulder. 

“Okay, okay we can do that.” 

Keith stepped away, still humming the song. 

[End]


End file.
